


Tease:

by bluebloodslover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Not Looking Back Series: [4]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathroom Stall Sex, Bathrooms, Butt Slapping, Caress/Caressing, Clubbing, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Drinking, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Lingerie, Music, Oral Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Club, Sexual Content, Slow Dancing, Spanking, Stripping, Talking, Teasing, Thong/Thongs, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/bluebloodslover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve gets another shattering experience, Was it as great as the last time?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Steve McGarrett
Series: Not Looking Back Series: [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047670
Kudos: 2





	Tease:

*Summary: Steve gets another shattering experience, Was it as great as the last time?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett & his lover, Detective Danielle “Danni” Reagan, were having a fun evening at **_CLUB XXXX_** , where they were having fun, & not worrying about a thing. They were teasing each other sensually, & erotically. Danni loves it, when her lover caresses her skin, & pays special attention to that spot.

“God, **_Baby_** , I love it when you do that”, Danielle purred seductively, & as she leaned into his hot muscular body. They were dancing dirty, & very naughty, as the music was getting to them. Everyone was clapping, & cheering as the couple were dancing around them. It was time to go to the bar, & get some drinks into them, while the setting was getting hotter.

It was like another person had taken over the voluptuous blond, as she rushed him into the **_Men’s Room_** , & locked the stall. They were kissing wildly, & passionately too, as she backed Steve into a corner. With an animalistic growl, She roughly pulled down his pants, & arched an eyebrow, as her hunky man wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“I got a mighty fine man”, She smirked, as she told the former seal. She teasingly kissed, & licked the underline of his cock. “You are such a goddamn tease”, He said, as he was flushed, & panting in response. She nibbled, & tortured his sensitive organ, til he couldn’t take it anymore. He moaned, as he felt that she was wearing a thong, & the string is in between those ample asscheeks.

The **_Five-O Commander_** reached inside of her, & teased her sweet center. She gasped, as she turned him around, & spanked that delicious manly ass in front of him. “Mmmmm, **_Stud_** , I think that I should let you walk out of here like this”, She cooed seductively. The Couple had one more fuck, & they fixed each other up, then left for home, so they can continue on their fun.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
